(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for a three-in-one high-pressure gas cylinder magazine, and more particularly to a high-pressure gas cylinder that is installed within a holding cavity, and to a fine tuning knob and securing cover that are disposed at a bottom portion of the holding cavity and used to firmly hold the high-pressure gas cylinder within the holding cavity.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The majority of model pistols adopt an internal hammer mechanism for shooting plastic pellets, while some adopt an external connected high-pressure gas cylinder that connects to the model pistol by means of a connecting tube; the high-pressure gas cylinder being used to propel plastic pellets, thereby enabling a user to experience the feeling of exhilaration that comes from shooting a pistol.
However, regardless of whether the model pistol adopts a hammer mechanism or a high-pressure gas cylinder mechanism, every time the model pistol is shot, the plastic pellet must pass through an internal structure. Moreover, when using such mechanisms, not only do they not provide a realistic simulation of real pistol shooting, but also the connecting tube and the high-pressure gas cylinder externally connected to the model pistol cause inconvenience to a user when moving.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings and provide an improved structure for a three-in-one high-pressure gas cylinder magazine.